Once in a Lifetime
by dutchtulips
Summary: movie-verse, definitely. Peter's P.O.V. when he turns around to see Mary Jane in his doorway at the end of SM2. Major PMJ fluffiness. ;-)


**SD - **Surely by now you know the drill. Stan Lee, Marvel, Columbia. I don't own it. But if I did, that would just be so wicked awesome. "A Moment Like This" is by Kelly Clarkson. 

**AN - **Holy snot, I'm back again. I can't help myself, honestly. I'm crazy like that. ;-) Anyhoo, yes, this is a songfic. I'm sorry if you don't like them, but I just had to. It adds some flavor to the scene we P/MJ lovers adore so much. And plus, there's a story to this. I was actually watching SM2 earlier today, and my dad was watching TV right in the next room. And right when this scene - the end of the movie - started, I heard the song "A Moment Like This" coming from my dad's TV. Talk about serendipity! So that's why I did it. ;-) Enjoy. 

--- 

**Once in a Lifetime**

-dutchtulips- 

--- 

It was a beautiful day outside. Well, Peter Parker assumed so, anyway. From his apartment windows, the sun was shining a brilliant gold, the sky was a crystal clear blue, and the breeze coming in through the curtains was soft and warm. Everything about this day seemed wonderful, but Peter couldn't even summon up a single good feeling about it. The only thoughts that filled his mind were depressing, wistful. As he sat on his bed, staring blankly out the windows, the images of that night a few days ago kept playing over and over again in his mind. 

_Why did I do it? _He thought. _Why did I pull myself so close to her that night and then just... let go? Again? I let Mary Jane know the one thing I've always wanted her to know... that I love her... and then I just left her again. Why did I do that? Why did I torture her like that?_

A shuddering breath escaped Peter then, as he tried to avoid the tears. No, he didn't want to cry. Mary Jane had been strong enough to keep her composure that night, while they lay curled up in the spiderweb, even though Peter had seen her face twist momentarily in anguish when he told her that they couldn't be together. He felt stupid if he was going to let himself break down now, after it was too late to do anything about it. 

_I couldn't even if I let myself, _he said in his mind. Peter blinked several times, attempting to wipe away the emotion on his face. _Today was her wedding day. Surely she's walking down the aisle now, if not already starting the reception with her new husb -_

Abruptly his thoughts were cut off, interrupted. Peter's eyes opened a bit wider then, as he felt that all-too-familiar sensation tingle in the back of his brain. His spider-sense. But this time, it wasn't accompanied by fear. It was... 

Suddenly, Peter didn't have to think. He _knew. _And as he turned around, bringing Mary Jane Watson into view, who was standing in his doorway, he felt his heartbeat quicken. 

With a small, knowing smile on her face, Mary Jane stared right back at Peter, her shapely figure framed perfectly in the white wedding dress. Peter's breath caught in his throat as he took in her amazing beauty. Mixing that in with his amazement that she was even there, in his apartment, he suddenly found it extremely difficult to even think straight. 

"Had to do what I had to do," she said softly, never taking her eyes off of him. 

_What if I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me,_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling that we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

Peter watched Mary Jane's smile grow wider, and it captivated him all the more. "Mary Jane..." he breathed, scrambling for words. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, and so many things he wanted to say... 

But she tilted her to the side slightly, her red hair spilling gently against her shoulder. That gorgeous grin was getting bigger by the second. "Peter, I can't survive without you," she said, her tone mirthful. 

Abruptly he started to smile, too, even though he tried to hold it back. That aura of responsibility was there, still hanging down on him. "You shouldn't be here," Peter told her, trying to put conviction into his voice. It wasn't very persuasive, though, because it was evident to both of them that the smile he was trying to suppress was winning the battle. And his heart knew it, too. 

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Mary Jane shook her head slightly at his words, her hands at her sides gripping silken bunches of her wedding gown. "Peter... I know why you think we can't be together," she began, "but can't you respect me enough to let me make my own decision?" 

He blinked at that, as the words struck a feeling deep within him. _It's true, isn't it? Coming from her mouth, it seems so obvious, so clear._

But Mary Jane wasn't finished. "I _know _there are going to be risks, but I want to face them with you!" Her voice was filling with incredible emotion. It felt like a dam bursting, to both of them. "It's wrong that we should each be only half alive, half of ourselves." And then her voice fell softer with her next words. "I love you." 

Peter's eyes were shining, and he felt like, at that moment, he was going to start tearing up. This moment, those words... he'd seen and heard them come from Mary Jane so many times in his dreams. It was unbelievable that it was truly happening. It was _real. _

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender, I can't explain_

_Well, I may be dreaming but 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

Mary Jane's eyes looked like they were watering, as well, and that incredible grin on her face seemed as if it were overtaking her whole body in a way that Peter could hardly describe. Her happiness was undeniable. 

"... So here I am, standing in your doorway. I've _always _been standing in your doorway." Mary Jane took a few steps closer to him, closing the small distance between them. They had already been standing fairly close together, but nowMary Jane was so near him that Peter's heart was almost racing out of control. 

And then, it was. 

Mary Jane had reached out at that moment, placing her warm hand against the side of Peter's face, caressing his skin. As she gently cupped his cheek, Peter's eyes slid half-closed momentarily as he savored her tender touch. 

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

And then her voice filled his ears again. "Isn't it about time somebody saved _your _life?" 

Peter's intense blue eyes fastened back upon her as she said those words. _Yes, _was all he could think, was the only word that was pounding in his brain. _Yes, it is... if you only knew how badly... _But then, it occurred to him, as he looked at her smile, that Mary Jane probably did. 

Her expression changed lightly as she withdrew her hand slowly, meeting eyes with him again. "Well, say something," she whispered passionately. 

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Mary Jane's bright, expectant face was staring at him, a smile still lingering on her lips, and Peter realized - he didn't want this moment to end. He was more in love with this woman than he could ever remember being in his life. And although every instinct he'd had before told Peter that he had to protect Mary Jane from himself - things had changed so much since then. They'd been through everything together, it seemed like. They'd faced so much danger together. It would have been enough to throw discouragement and reluctance into any normal woman, but not Mary Jane. She seemed so willing to face so many more perils alongside Peter, and all because she loved him, that much. 

How could he deny her any longer? How could he deny himself of her any longer? It wasn't an option anymore. Peter had saved Mary Jane's life so many unbelievable times; maybe it was Mary Jane's turn to return the favor. 

And at that moment, Peter felt his wall of defiance collapse. 

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_Oh, oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Mary Jane's eyes glowed as she saw that big smile that broke out across Peter's face. "Thank you, Mary Jane Watson," he whispered, and closed the final inches of space between them, enclosing his arms around her supple body as their lips met, kissing each other deeply, hungrily, as they immersed themselves in a moment the both of them had desired from one another for so long. 

Peter felt Mary Jane's hand cradle the side of his face again, pulling him even closer. He reciprocated, tightening his arms around her waist, opening his mouth wider as their long-awaited kiss grew more fervent. It was a priceless moment, one that they wanted to stretch out as long as they could - 

But then the police sirens drifted in through the window, reaching Peter's ears, and abruptly he broke their kiss, looking back towards the window. Mary Jane looked too, knowing what the sirens meant. 

Peter turned back around to look at her, a worried expression etched upon his features. Finally they were together, cherishing a moment of intimacy they'd so longed for, and now this had interrupted them. What was Mary Jane going to think? 

But as he stared at her, his eyes softened as he saw Mary Jane smile lovingly. 

"Go get 'em, Tiger." 

_Oh, oh like this,_

_Oh, I can't believe its happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh like this..._

--- 

**el fin**


End file.
